finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exdeath/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva= |englishva=Gerald C. Rivers |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Exdeath is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy V. He is a Specialist-type character who controls the power of the Void. Exdeath returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a very similar combat style. Exdeath's default player name is Nameless Tree, and his manikin counterpart is renamed Arboreal Echo. Profile Appearance Exdeath's default costume is "Dark Mage", his default attire from the Yoshitaka Amano artwork and his outfit in previous ''Dissidia'' games. His armor has a smooth luster and is slightly darker compared to previous titles. The first alternate coloration of this costume recolors Exdeath's armor indigo and cape white, based on Exdeath's . The second alternate coloration is an updated version of his "Santalum Robe" attire from the PlayStation Portable Dissidia games, but with a whiter armor and a gray cape. His first alternate costume is "Root of Evil", an updated version of his original attire while in EX Mode from the PlayStation Portable games, which in turn is based on Exdeath's true form. Its first alternate coloration is an updated version of his "Santalum Robe" attire while in EX Mode, with his armor whiter. The second alternate coloration recolors his armor and kilt black, and his cape white. It resembles Neo Exdeath's main body. DFF2015 Exdeath.png|Dark Mage A DFF2015 Exdeath Costume B.png|Dark Mage B DFF2015 Exdeath Costume C.png|Dark Mage C DFFNT Evil Tree of Sorrow.png|Root of Evil A DFF2015 Exdeath Tree B.png|Root of Evil B DFF2015 Exdeath Tree C.png|Root of Evil C Equipment Exdeath equips greatswords as his main weapons. Unlike other sword wielders, Exdeath primarily attacks with the sword with telekinesis in the Dissidia series. Exdeath's alternate weapons have not appeared in prior ''Final Fantasy'' games, and are new and original for the Dissidia series. The naming and design of the weapons refer to both Exdeath's personality and arrogance in his powers. His default greatsword is the Moore Branch, which has been featured in his Yoshitaka Amano art and in battles against him in Final Fantasy V. His first alternate weapon is Animus, a sword with a black handle and a bright blue blade where the tip splits in two. It has a large decorated guard with multiple jewels adorned across the sword. The jewels resemble those of Exdeath's decorated armor. His second alternate weapon is Predominance, a sword with a black handle, a golden and fanged guard, and an orange and black blade in a jagged, flame-like design. His third alternate weapon is the Void Sword whose main blade is segmented. It is sharp from the tip and diverges downwards as separate curved blades toward the hilt. The guard is spiked and colored silver with a purple crest in its center, while the handle is black and purple with a curved pommel. DFF2015 Exdeath Malicious Sword.png|Exdeath's Animus Sword. DFF2015 Exdeath Dominant Blade.png|Exdeath's Predominance Sword. DFF2015 Exdeath Void Sword.png|Exdeath's Void Sword. Story Exdeath is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus, but is unaware that he is back in World B. At the Void, Exdeath gloats to Bartz about how he has finally unlocked it. Bartz demands to know what he did to his friends, and the two duel. Cloud and Sephiroth "team up" with Bartz and Exdeath, respectively, while also dueling each other. Sephiroth concocts an escape plan, but does not share this with Exdeath until the planesgorgers arrive. Exdeath emerges in Narshe, and after insulting Shantotto, duels her as well as Firion and Tidus. He is joined by Kefka who emerges from a dimensional portal. They knock Tidus into Pandaemonium, and greet Ultimecia. After Firion and Shantotto arrive, Exdeath witnesses Shantotto and Ultimecia insult each other before engaging in battle. A planesgorger arrives before Shantotto and her allies can escape. Exdeath is outraged with their presence, knowing Shinryu is responsible, before nonetheless continuing his duel. He and Kefka launch Firion to the portal, but he ends up saved by Jecht. Exdeath, Ultimecia, and Kefka arrive at Besaid shortly after Jecht, Tidus, and Firion, but they cannot continue their duel due to the planesgorgers' arrival on that world as well. Exdeath vows revenge against the planesgorgers and the cause of them before taking his leave. When the heroes and villains meet to stage a battle to lure Shinryu out, Bartz tells Exdeath that though they are joining forces now, it is a temporary alliance. In response, Exdeath quietly places his hands over his blade hilt. During the battle, he attacks the Onion Knight using his blade telekinetically, and then parries Zidane's ambush from behind before teleporting away just as the Emperor uses Dreary Cell on them. As soon as Shinryu arrives, Exdeath participates in the joint attack to defeat it, but is repelled. After regaining their composure, the warriors work together to defeat the dragon god. Afterwards, the moogles give Exdeath a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Exdeath returns to his homeworld. Gameplay :Type: Specialist - Exdeath switches between the following modes by pressing . * Berserker increases attack potency and poise. EX Skill: Black Hole * Nullifier hinders opponents' common EX skill usage. EX Skill: Power of the Void * Hexer debuffs opponents. EX Skill: White Dwarf Abilities Gallery Arboreal Echo.png|Manikin Exdeath_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Exdeath_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Exdeath SS.png|Exdeath in the arcade version. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png DFFNT Exdeath PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Trivia *Exdeath is the first antagonist in Dissidia NT to be classed as a Specialist. de:Exdeath (Dissidia) es:Exdeath/Dissidia it:Exdeath (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT